Ana and Takeshi
by bookgeek4ever
Summary: Oneshot. When Ana becomes a guard told through Takeshi'd POV. Th timeline is consistent with Malachi's journel.


There's just not enough guards of the shadowland fanfiction and art which is comletley beyond my understandin cause this series is so amazing

The timeline is consistent to Malachi's journel. Hope you enjoy and please review

* * *

Day 2

I finally decide to go to Ana. I can not stand her screams any more, even though I have heard much worse from the Mazikin. I try not to think about how much the despair in her scream sounds similar to the one that echo inside me.

I stand outside of her room, Philip's old room. I have not stepped foot in here ever since Philip moved on. He was so much more than my captain, probably the best friend I have ever had. We arrived within days of each other, and I could not have stayed here for so long without him. At first we couldn't stand each other. He was a symbol to my slavery, as I was to him. Our old captain could barely keep us off of each other because we were always hurting one another. Soon enough we understood that our best chances of escape were together, and so a friendship bonded.

He reminds me of Malachi. He too is a symbol to the duty I never wanted, however I fear he is slowly becoming a friend. I don't know if it is a good or a bad thing.

Ana's scream pull me out of my thoughts. I must be a captain to her, and it starts with making her quit this nonsense. I finally enter the room.

The first thing I notice is how beautiful she is. The second that she has finally stopped screaming. She is sitting on her cot with her long dark hair partially concealing her face, yet her bright, cat like eyes are very much visible. It takes me a second to pull myself together and remember the few sentences Raphael taught me. I tell her my name, that I am her captain and that I will do her no harm.

She is looking at me so intently that I honestly believe I am getting to her, that she understands me and now she will leave this room, take a shower and start train with us. I want to believe that it will only take a few minutes of speaking with her to make her become a guard, and I will finally know that I am a good captain.

I am so delirious that I don't even notice that her cot has a splintered leg. As I step closer to her to offer bread, she stabs me with it in the neck. She jumps to the door, and my training immediately takes over. With one hand I stop the bleeding from my neck and with the other I hit her with the tray that was laid near the cot. She quickly drops unconscious and I scream to Raphael to come. In those few moments before I too fall into deep sleep, I think about Ana. Strangely it's not about strangling her, but I wonder whether she is alright. Whether I have hurt her too much.

Day 3

I come to Ana again tonight. Raphael has healed me from my injury, and so I decide to try again. She knows it is hopeless to try to escape, and yet the moment I walk through the door she tries to gauge my eyes. I understand her rage, and yet I can not stop my amused smile. It made her even more enraged, and she tried to punch me in my sensitive parts. That really made me laugh. She screamed in frustration and for the next hour or so she continued her attack on me until she ran out of energy. I offer her the bread I brought and she angrily snatches it away from my hand. I try to conceal my chuckle because I know it will only make her angrier. I sit down on the chair in front of her cot and once again take a look at her. She is very hungry, I take notice. I will bring her more food tomorrow. She needs to take a shower as well. That will be a bit of a problem, but I'll figure a way.

After she finishes her bread, Ana looks at me with a lot of rage and just a little insecurity. She doesn't know what to do anymore. Here only plan was to fight anything that comes through those doors, but now she is too tired to fight. She has nothing. So I start talking to her. I tell her my name again how old I am, where I am from. I promise I will bring her more food, and when she gives me a look that says that the food is unbelievably disgusting, I laugh. At that moment she almost smiles, just a twitch of her lips, yet it gives me some reassurance that I just might be doing something right.

Day 4

Today Ana takes a showers as I stand outside to guard. I find her rather amusing. She gave me that look again when I handed her the molded soap. Luckily she takes it and doesn't try to hurt me for once. I suppose even her rage can understand that she needs to shower.

I hate the soap here. It is filthy, filled with mold and it never makes me feel clean, only cleaner. However as Ana walks out of the shower room and passes me, wearing fresh cloths and a towel around her neck, I get a whiff of a flower. It has been so long since I've smelled a flower, and it almost brings me to my knees.

Then, at my weakest moment, she attacks. She twists her towel and strikes me in the face. It doesn't hurt, but it does give her an opportunity to run away. I am so amused it actually takes me a moment to respond. I have no trouble reaching her, grabbing her from behind and holding her against my chest as I drag her back to her room, laughing all the way. Of course she wouldn't stop cursing me, or I assume they were fowl words by her tone. I deposited her on her cot and closed the door, not before waving at her. As I locked the door I heard her enraged screams.

Ana is wild, feral, uncontrolled. She attacks out of rage and anger, for no purpose or reason but to attack. She must have a purpose and she must learn control. Then, she will be unstoppable.

Day 5

Malachi's meeting with Ana went so much better than I had expected. I knew Ana would attack him, and Malachi is not as forgiving as I am. I feared he would hurt her badly, and that would make me hurt him badly.

Luckily, Malachi probably wasn't as distracted from Ana's beauty as I was, and was able to see the signs of her approaching attack on him. I want to take her out soon. She needs to stop attacking me, so I can train her to attack me.


End file.
